Halloween Night
Halloween Night is an upcoming horror anthology film written and directed by Jackson Kelley, Nick Stone, Payton Frisch, and Landon Weaver, based on original stories by Jackson Kelley. The film follows the G.R.O.S.S. Films team telling true horror stories on Halloween night to pass the time. The film is the first film in the G.R.O.S.S. Horror Anthologies franchise Plot The film is overlapped with Jackson, Nick, Payton, and Landon eating candy and watching horror films on Jackson's couch. Jackson notices everyone is getting bored, so he decides to spin them a horror story. House Party (written and directed by Jackson Kelley) Chase (Jackson Kelley) goes to his best friend Nick's (Payton Frisch) house for a Halloween party. After a wild night full of weed, beer, LSD, and sex, Chase, Nick, and two others, Vinnie (Landon Weaver) and Joey (Nick Stone) are seen smoking a bong, until Chase hears two bangs. Nick goes to check it out, and comes back with the news that someone has been shot. The friends all hide, as two more intruders enter the house. One of the intruders shoots the locked door that the friends are hiding in. They find Nick, and bring him downstairs. After the intruders leave, Nick is scarred for life, dropping out of school, and becoming an alcoholic. Chase finds him at a bar and talks to him. Nick feels guilty about the death of two college students. It is shown Nick died of a heroin overdose in July of that year. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Chase *Payton Frisch as Nick *Landon Weaver as Vinnie *Nick Stone as Joey Knock, Knock (written and directed by Nick Stone) Robert (Nick Stone) moves into a new house. One Halloween night, Robert eats the leftover candy from the night, watching some Halloween movies. He suddenly finds himself answering the door to see no one there. Assuming it's a ding-dong-ditcher, Robert sits back down to hear another knocking. Robert yells at them to go away, and then the door gets pounded on. He decides to head outside, but finds no one. Later, Robert falls asleep, but the knocking comes back at two in the morning at his bedroom door. Robert decides to plug in a YouTube sound effect for a gun sound into his speakers. Robert calls the cops and goes back to sleep. Cast *Nick Stone as Robert Telephone Line (written and directed by Landon Weaver) Thomas (Payton Frisch) is 14, and is tired of trick or treating. His dad takes his sister out on Halloween night, and asks him to stay and give out candy. While doing so, the phone begins to ring. Thomas picks it up, and gets some fumbling in the background. He hangs up, and five minutes later, the phone rings again. There is some heavy breathing on the other end. While Thomas is watching Friday the 13th, the phone rings again, with silence, until a voice says that he will be paying a visit. A half hour later, the power went out. Thomas hears laughing, and then sees his friend Steve (Jackson Kelley), who admits making the heavy breathing calls. Thomas and Steve walk to the fuse box, which has been ripped open and the wires snapped. They run back into the house, and Thomas calls his mom. Cast *Payton Frisch as Thomas *Jackson Kelley as Steve *Nick Stone as Dad Mask (written and directed by Jackson Kelley) Jonah (Nick Stone) is out trick or treating with his friends Gabe (Landon Weaver) and Neil (Jackson Kelley) After a few houses, Jonah notices a masked man following their every move. Later, after getting candy from another house, the three notice the masked man again. Gabe pounds on the door, but no one is there. A friend of the family says he noticed a masked man sitting in a tree, waving kids over and only backed off when the police were almost called. Cast *Nick Stone as Jonah *Landon Weaver as Gabe *Jackson Kelley as Neil The Black Jeep (written and directed by Payton Frisch) Daniel (Payton Frisch) is out trick or treating with his friend Casey (Landon Weaver). They walk out onto a bridge where a black Jeep blocks their view. Daniel and Casey burst out running. A man tries to stop them, asking for directions, but they keep running. As they approach Daniel's house, the same Jeep stops in front of them. There are two old men in the car, telling them to get in. Daniel and Casey run into Daniel's house as the two old men chase them. Once inside, the boys tell Daniel's mom about the threat, and she calls the cops on the Jeep. Eventually, the Jeep is pulled over. Daniel and Casey give the old men the finger and leave. Cast *Payton Frisch as Daniel *Landon Weaver as Casey *Jackson Kelley as Old Man 1 *Nick Stone as Old Man 2 In the Closet (written and directed by Landon Weaver) Peter (Jackson Kelley) has finished taking his son Jamie (Payton Frisch) trick or treating. While watching TV, Jamie comes to Peter and tells him there's something in his closet. The second time, Peter goes into the closet and sees the neighbor's son, Randy (Nick Stone) hiding in the closet. Peter storms over to the neighbor's house, where Randy's dad, Mark (Landon Weaver) invites Peter inside. Randy explains that he and his friend Darrell snuck into Jamie's closet, while Darrell is still there. Peter walks back home, and sees Darrell with Jamie's underwear. Peter brutally attacks Darrell and he runs away. Later, Peter discovers a drill hole in the closet. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Peter *Payton Frisch as Jamie *Nick Stone as Randy *Landon Weaver as Mark The Shadow (written and directed by Payton Frisch) Lucas (Landon Weaver) has moved into a new house with his family on Halloween, missing out on the trick or treating. As Lucas is sleeping, he hears a noise from the upstairs hallway. Thinking it is his brother, he sees no one. As he tries to sleep, the banging gets louder, and finds its way into Lucas' room. There is a seven foot tall figure by his bed. His family rushes in, to see no figure. Cast *Landon Weaver as Lucas *Nick Stone as Dad Pig Man (written and directed by Nick Stone) Noah (Landon Weaver) is off with his friends Eddie (Payton Frisch) and Max (Jackson Kelley) at a haunted house where the objective is to escape the basement. They enter through the living room and the dining room, and eventually find the basement in pitch black. Noah bumps into someone, and then he puts his hand on his shoulder. Noah screams and laughs. Max finds the key and they all escape, dropping the key into a bin. A man in a bloody pig mask exits and follows the trio. Assuming he wants the key, Eddie yells they don't have it. Then they start running to see if the man starts running, and he does. As they approach Eddie's house, the man emerges from the side of the house and walks toward them. Eddie yells at his dad to get his gun, and he comes out to almost kill the pig man. Noah, Eddie, and Max call the Haunted House attraction, and they say they don't have a guy in a pig mask. Cast *Landon Weaver as Noah *Payton Frisch as Eddie *Jackson Kelley as Max *Nick Stone as Eddie's dad Conclusion The film ends with the guys separating from Jackson's house, as the power goes out in Jackson's house, Nick is kidnapped by two old men in a black Jeep, Payton is chased by a man in a pig mask, and Landon is stalked by a masked man in a tree, events of what happened in some of the stories. Category:Horror Films for Kids